Aggie And Normy
by C.A. Hulapi
Summary: They hadn't meant for him to get hurt, honest. They didn't know the boy was scared of heights. They just thought he was being his little wimpy self, screaming his butt off as they tied him up the tree. They didn't know the neck of the rope was a little too tight. They didn't know he'd try to escape. They didn't know the rope would form a noose around his neck.


They hadn't meant for him to get hurt- honest. It'd just been a game, a joke, a laugh to have on the behalf of the poor kid- no, victim; kid was a term used for those who believed everything was OK, that it was all happily ever afters and magic.

But I digress.

Really, they didn't know the boy was scared of heights. They just thought he was being his little wimpy self, screaming his ass off as they tied him up the tree. They didn't know the neck of the rope was a little too tight. They didn't know he'd try to escape. They didn't know that if he jumped, it'd make a noose.

When a couple of elementary school kids found him, the scream was heard for miles.

The police considered it suicide. They had a vague idea of the motive for doing it, but only vague because of the "no suicide note" situation. He'd been the town freak, bullied and whatnot; he'd recently found out his dad was actually his stepfather, too, and suddenly his real dad was a guy who'd raped his mom in an alley out behind the Blockbuster. It'd be enough for anyone to crack.

They were scared to talk. They were afraid to say it was their fault, that it wasn't suicide. So they stayed quiet, hoping it'd just die down and blow over.

Needless to say, it didn't.

The sister didn't come to school for a week. The parents screamed louder by the day. The school was somber, and the students sullen.

Finally, one of them cracked. David K. He stood up in the middle of fifth hour and announced he'd been the one to kill him.

They thought he was crazy.

Finally, the teacher had taken him to the principal, who calmed him down and called the police so they'd come to listen. He told them everything, right down to what time it was and if he'd laughed when they'd tied him up there (he had).

It was irony, Prenderghast decided three months later on the Day, as he'd taken to calling it, that the boy with the power to see and speak to the dead had been hung on the same tree as a little girl named Agatha three centuries ago.

But it wasn't irony when he went to the grave, same as every year, and instead of seeing one little child, he saw two, a little green girl and a little blue boy.

"Norman?"

* * *

He gasped as he sat up, jolted and felt bark dig into his back. It was cold, and he clawed at his neck. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was supposed to be something there _rope rope noose jumping where'd the rope go?_. But there was nothing, nothing except cold. He didn't even feel skin.

_Why am I looking for skin? _He didn't actually know._  
_

He looked down at his hands. They were an icy blue and fizzing with little white sparks, as if they were just energy that stitched itself together into the shape of his hands.

He slowly heaved himself up from the ground and looked himself over. He didn't have feet, he noticed, just glowing white sparks _cool like star wars or something_. Why would he need feet? He didn't know that either _dummy feet are for walking don't you know_ _that?_.

He also discovered that he wasn't perched on the ground like he felt like he should be, but hovering above it.

He felt his head. His hair appeared to spike up in fractals, and when he tried to push it down a little _that isn't gonna work_, he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a vibrant dark blue color before it popped back up with a little woosh noise_ see told you_.

"Hello?" He whirled around to see a little girl, except she wasn't a little girl, but yet she was, all at once. She was a hovering green lightning rod, flowing in the breeze a little, carrying a vague distinction of a little girl, but also that of just pure energy. "Who are you?"

He paused, before a word came to mind _Norman dummy your name is Norman Babcock_. "Norman?" It was a question, not a statement, but she seemed to accept it.

She nodded a little, and he almost gasped again. Her face movements were erratic, and as he watched, her face swiped up a little as she nodded. Then she frowned a little at him.

"Why are you here?"

He thought back long and hard _turn around and look dummy_, and then he turned to the tree_ look at the rope see it danger_, as if it would give him answers. There was a rope swinging from up there, and he pointed at it _right up there look monsters monsters tied me up how could they bullies falling freak freak freak_. "That... that... They tied me up in that and they... They left me, and I tried to jump to... to get away and..."

Then he felt himself spark and he felt himself shifting _monsters monsters! horrible mean selfish 'freak loser wimp necromancer'_. "That rope got around my neck... And it _killed me!_" He screeched the last part a little, and suddenly the sparks on him lit up _like a Christmas tree? _like they were on fire_ what's a 'Christmas tree'?_.

The girl looked at him, and she said quietly, "They took... took me up here and did that, too. They... They put a rope around my neck and- and-" She choked out a sob.

He was unsure what to do as the little girl began to quietly wail, awkwardly patting her shoulder. Finally she stood from where she'd been curled in on herself and gave him a soft spoken 'thanks'.

He nodded, calming down _remember, mom said to count to ten wait who's mom?_ and taking deep breaths. Finally, the girl said something.

"Aggie." It was a mutter, a breath. "My name is Aggie."

He smiled _friend good friend little friend kind friend_, because it was a pretty name. Then she frowned a little. "We need to get ready."

"For what?"

"He's gonna come and try to make us sleep soon, Normy. He comes and tells us a bedtime story and I never want to listen, but he always manages to do it."

He shook his head. "I don't want to sleep. Do we have to?" _of course you don't you just woke up right? nope nope nope no sleeping I'm not tired._

Aggie smiled brightly at him and bounded forward, giving him a hug _feels familiar, she smells like Courtney like lilacs who's Courtney lilacs purple pink sister no Aggie's not your sister lilacs Aggie smells like lilacs _and leaving him stunned, then stepping back with a mischievous grin. "Not if we can stop him."

He beamed, and his now hollow white eyes sparked a little. "Okay."

And so they prepared, then lied in wait for threr long months.

* * *

Prenderghast suddenly couldn't breathe, because there, right in front of his eyes, was his nephew. Sure, he was, well, blue, and sparking and hovering and he knew for a fact that his nephew most definitely had died. But he was Norman.

Around his torso and up his arms was what looked like a blue energy-like version of Norman's shirt, and there was a different color around his legs for pants. To anyone else, this boy just looked like a mass of flickering light, but Prenderghast recognized his hair, his facial features and oh God-

He took a deep breath as he found himself a few feet in front of the tree and opened the book. A quick flash of anger twitched their faces, and they started prodding him with the air itself, still a little ways ahead, faces blank aside from the twitches of a faint smile. _Just get it over with._

"Once upon-" He was forcibly shoved back by an invisible force, hard, and suddenly the witch looked angry.

"I don't want to listen to this stupid story!" The girl's face flickered and shifted as she yelled at him, Norman behind her, his hands burning blue.

He just stood up again, brushed himself off. He had to finish. He kept reading. "-a time, there lived a king and queen-"

Suddenly, the boy and girl were right in front of him, calm and collected. Then Norman spoke (oh why did he have to sound so familiar).

"We don't want to sleep."

Then the girl giggled. "And you can't make us."

"-in a magnificent castle-"

He felt his back aching as he was suddenly shoved back into the hard wood of the tree again and again, the girl and boy tittering as if they were simply schoolchildren playing a joke. And he was, for the first time in a long time, scared.

"And we're not gonna let you make us sleep anymore."

* * *

They found him dead in the middle of the woods, the same day the undead invaded the town.

There had yet to be any real reports of zombies, so they were off on a tip that Victor Prenderghast had disappeared into the forest last night. What they expected to find was a passed out man with a hangover, or maybe a few kidnapped, raped and murdered high schoolers. Or maybe nothing.

They did not, however, expect to find him slashed open and nailed to a tree, his guts in piles around him and his eye sockets hollow and bloody, as if his eyes had been ripped out.

Nobody passed out, luckily... at least, until they discovered a note on a small piece paper, tacked to his hand, written in blood and guts. Kassandra and Elijah went down for the count, finally; they'd been looking green for a while. Jeane picked the note carefully from the decaying hand.

**Aggie and Normy,**

**we're two, not one or three.**

**this is our tree.**

**we're coming for thee.**

It looked like childish sprawl, and it would've looked cute if it hadn't been a threat written in a dead man's blood.

* * *

Then the storm and the zombies came. The people closed the shutters, locked the doors, boarded Windows and sealed exits. There'd be a brave soul peering through a door or window once or twice, and when that happened, the whole town heard their screams.

The door was padded with a desk at the Babcock house, and everyone jumped when the home phone rang, once, twice, three times. Sandra picked it up, and she didn't say anything, just grew paler, and at the end, she screamed and slammed the phone down, hard.

"What is it, m-mom?" asked the blonde cheerleader who was shivering under a pink quilt on the couch. She watched her mother take a few deep breaths, then turn to them.

"They're closing off the city, and your Uncle Prenderghast's been murdered. They... They found a note by him and they say it was pretty gruesome."

Courtney just stared at the wall for a second or two before she quietly whispered the question of the day. "What'd it say?"

The town heard the petrified screech cut through the night and assumed the storm had taken another victim in its destruction.

* * *

There was a news reporter outside town, fake smile to pretend to care for an audience and fake blonde hair puffed up. "We ready? We ready? Okay. This Erika Hemanez, at small town Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. If you know of it, you probably know it as the witch-burning times themed tourist trap. But tonight we know it as the center of a freak line of events, such as- bear with me here- a zombie epidemic, a freak storm with winds of up to 235 MPH, and reports of the gruesome murder of town freak Victor Prenderghast. These events may be connected to an incident that happened three months ago, when a sick joke by bullies resulted in eleven year old Norman Babcock hanging himself on accident in, coincidentally, the same tree the center of the storm appears to be coming from."

The camera panned in on the purple, blue, gray and green clouds circling the town and allowing Erika to fix her makeup as she did a voice over. "This morning, local officers found a note by the dead body of Mr. Prenderghast, recognizing who we believe to be the murderers as 'Aggie and Normy' along with what appears to be a threat towards the town, though there are no clear assurances as to motive or cause. Some speculate that Normy is actually a nickname for Norman, the name of the accidental suicide victim. Whatever is going on, the town is now being closed until further- What the Hell?!"

The camera suddenly dropped and clattered to the cement road pavement and, through the cracked screen, millions of viewers watched in amazement as two sparking figures of what looked like pure electricity from this far away, one green and one blue, rose into the sky over the crowd of police officials, news reporters, curious people, and residents of the town that had been at work out of city or were visiting somebody.

"What the fuck is this?" cried the camera guy, and the crowd murmured in agreement. The murmurs became screams, though, when one of the figures burst into blue flame, and the other began shooting yellowish lightning.

The crowd yelled in alarm and panic and formed a mob running from the figures, trampling the camera in their rush to get away from the hellish spirits. The last thing anyone saw before the camera lost picture was a wave of green and blue that covered everything.

The world sat in silence.

* * *

**This fic above is a total of 2350 words, not including the a/n. And OH MY GODS GUYS AVBVRHVJFHB I WROTE SO MUCH IN ONE DAY. my brain hurts gods**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. You'll definitely be seeing more (i hope?), maybe 5 chapters? I don't know.**

**Also, sorry for gore, but g'dammit, it's rated T, and it's actually not described too specifically.**

**ANYWAY, hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if Norman is OOC, but you've gotta think: he can't remember almost anything and his only companion for three months is Aggie.**

**OK, bye guys~~~**


End file.
